User talk:Felix Omni/archive8
In with the new. Ohi. 11:25, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :Old is the new new, but I bet you knew that. Ezekiel [Talk] 11:26, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::I knew new is the old new and old is the new new, if that's what you mean. Gnu. 11:32, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Cheers Welcome back from the exile. --mendel 16:05, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :Where's my "welcome back"? D: --R Phalange 16:12, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::Don't know, where are your friends? ;-P --mendel 16:35, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :::I was actually hoping for a regiment of soldiers so I could throw open my coat and shout "Here is your emperor! Shoot him if you will!" Then we'd storm Paris. 23:16, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::::You historical flasher, you. Also, when was it decided employee section would be removed, I missed that discussion. — Powersurge360Violencia 23:37, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I removed all the employee section links after Roland noted on Izzy's talk page that the link was no longer working. I checked the ArenaNet website, and it seems that the employee section no longer exists at all- at least not on their website. If it was just moved and anyone can find it, I will gladly put the new links in myself. 23:39, 15 June 2008 (UTC) I like Your new sig RandomTime 06:01, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :Oh, thanks! You're the first one to comment. I was beginning to despair. 06:08, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::I liked your old one, but this one's okay... I guess. :P Actually, I think it's kinda cute. —Dr Ishmael 14:31, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :::I hearby revoke your manly license on the grounds that you have used the word "cute". — Powersurge360Violencia 14:32, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::::In that case, I lost it a long time ago because I call my cats cute all the time. —Dr Ishmael 14:45, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :::::That's--- I--- Well you-- .... I've got nothing for that. Wow man, lol. — Powersurge360Violencia 17:06, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::http://xkcd.com/231/ ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 08:10, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Very, very true. Kittehs r teh sooper awsum win. :D —Dr Ishmael 14:47, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Puppies are better tbh imo iirc. 23:55, 17 June 2008 (UTC) The stupid help box You can get rid of it by going to Preferences, selecting the Editing tab, and checking the box next to "Do not show editing tips." I really wish they'd default it to off. D: 22:51, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :Its already off, and it still shows. -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 22:51, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::But only with the new monaco skin. -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 22:52, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :::Omfg deja vu. 22:59, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Revert war on Legendary Sword Hi, I know this was yesterday, but apparently this is still an issue. Don't engage in a revert war, even if you think the information entered is false. If your undo is reverted itself, leave it be -- contact the person reverting (i.e. the one repeatedly putting in said false information) and/or discuss on the relevant talk page. If that person continues, try to keep discussing or simply wait it out. Toodles, from your friendly neighbourhood do-goody, --R Phalange 20:55, 20 June 2008 (UTC) : Heh, you're late - I already discussed this with Felix, if only because we met on IRC. :-) --mendel 21:48, 20 June 2008 (UTC) I'm asking you nicely... ...please don't bait me. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 18:42, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :Whatever do you mean? 18:44, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::He means he dosen't wish for you to impale any worms on him and then use him to lure aquatic creatures to their deaths for the purposes of providing nutritional sustinance-- - (Talk/ ) 19:03, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::*Sustenance, but rest assured that I shall not do that. 19:04, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Thats ok, there shouldn't be any problems then. I can sleep easy tonight-- - (Talk/ ) 19:05, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :May I suggest simply not biting, in that case? --◄mendel► 20:06, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::A wiki takes cooperation from both sides. Neither party should bait nor bite respectively. --R Phalange 20:18, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, look who's talking. 20:37, 25 June 2008 (UTC)